


Sick and Tired

by little_but_mighty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fever, Fluff, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Character, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Sore throat, Spider-son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_but_mighty/pseuds/little_but_mighty
Summary: Peter gets sick in the middle of the night while staying with Tony, who takes care of him.





	Sick and Tired

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first sickfic! I've been dying to write one and you'll probably see more, I'm a sucker for these things. Enjoy!

"Peter," Tony whispered as he nudged the sleeping teen. After Peter remained asleep on his shoulder, he tried again, shaking him a bit until he woke up. "Kid, come on. Wake up."

"Mmm..." Peter moaned. He peeled his eyes open and looked up at Tony.

"Why don't you go sleep in your bed, it's late." Peter had been staying with Tony at the Compound for a few days while May was out of town. The two were watching a movie together on the couch and Peter had dozed off by the end. The kid stretched out a bit before standing up from his spot next to his mentor.

"M'kay, Mr. Stark," he said as he rubbed his eyes and started the short walk to his room. Tony couldn't help but notice that Peter was walking a little slower than usual and was swaying on his feet. He was about to ask if the kid was alright but then stopped himself. He was probably fine, just tired is all.

"Goodnight, kid," he called out after him.

"Goodnight, Mr. Stark," Peter yawned. Tony smirked at him before going to his own room.

Peter was out again as soon as his head hit the pillow.

...

It was just about two in the morning when Peter woke up with his head and throat burning. He tossed around in bed to try and find a cooler spot, but couldn't get comfortable at all. He whimpered as he kicked the covers off, contorting his face in pain. His head and chest were sweating and his throat felt like fire every time he swallowed.

He sat up and rested his head against his headboard. He brought his knees up to his chest as he shut his eyes and knit his brows together. He let a couple of pained tears fall before he got up out of his bed and let his feet carry him to Tony's room.

Tony was fast asleep when Peter walked in, letting a small crack of light into the room. He was sleeping on his side facing Peter, who shook his shoulder to try and wake him.

"Mr. Stark," he whimpered. "Mr. Stark, wake up." Tony slowly blinked his eyes open and quickly lifted his head when he saw that Peter was standing next to his bed, clearly in pain.

"Peter?" he reached out his arm and held Peter's hand, feeling how sweaty it was. He rubbed his thumb along his knuckles. "What's the matter, kid? Are you okay?"

"No," Peter cried softly. "I don't feel good." 

Tony sat up to get a better look at him. He held his cheeks in his hands and felt how warm he was. Then he moved his hands up to Peter's forehead. "Christ, kid. You're burning up," he said as he moved his hands all around Peter's face and neck. "Friday, what's Peter's temp?"

"Mr. Parker currently has a temperature of 102.8 degrees, Boss." The A.I. responded.

"Thanks, Fri." Tony said. He then stood and motioned for Peter to follow him. "Come on, kid. Let's get you something to bring that fever down."

Tony brought Peter into the bathroom and started searching through the cabinets where he kept all of his medicine and painkillers. He looked over to the kid, who was leaning against the doorway. "Does anything hurt you, bud?"

Peter nodded tiredly, "My throat."

Tony continued his search for the right medicine as soon as Peter responded. "You're throat, baby? Okay, let me see what I've got. Ah, here we go." Tony pulled out a bottle of liquid that said _Fever Reducer_ and _Relieves Sore Throats _on the label. He poured a small amount of the stuff into the medicine cup before giving it to Peter. "Okay, kiddo, when this kicks in, it's gonna make you really drowsy. Which is perfect condidering it's the middle of the night."

"Good, I'm exhausted." Peter downed the whole thing in one sip and gave the cup back to Tony.

"I bet you are," Tony said as he washed out the cup and put the bottle back in it's place "Alright, let's get you back to bed-"

"Mr. Stark," Peter started to whimper again. "Mr. Stark, it really hurts." Tears were beginning to run down his face. "It really hurts, Tony-"

"Okay, kiddo." Tony gathered the crying boy in his arms. "Okay, Peter. It's okay. I've got you. I'm right here, bubba." Tony pressed a kiss to his forehead and ran his finger's though his hair. "I'm right here, baby."

Peter sniffed and tilted his chin up to look at Tony. "Can, um, can I stay with you tonight."

Tony kissed his temple. "Of course you can, Spider-Baby. Of course you can."

He led Peter back into the master bedroom and made sure the kid was comfortable before climbing in next to him. Peter immediately gripped Tony's shirt and let his head fall on his mentor's chest.

Tony smiled and rested his chin on top of Peter's head. He kissed his curls and let his eyes fall shut. "Goodnight, Peter."

"Goodnight, Mr. Stark," the kid replied sleepily.

Peter's eyelids fell heavy when the medicine kicked in, and he fell asleep listening to Tony's heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? I am honestly kind of proud of this one because I think it's the most detail I've had so far. But then again, it's probably not that good. But I hope you liked it anyway. :)


End file.
